


Free! Crack Drabbles

by mermaidhimechan



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is princessaobaseragaki, come be my friend~!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Bite it bitch

Rin and Nitori were secretly dating for a while. They would like hook up when no one was around and bang and stuff. It was harder now that they weren’t roommates anymore but they found some ways to get by.

Today they were doing the diddly do in the locker room after practice because Ai got really horny watching Rin swim. His ass looks so good in that swim suit especially with water dripping down his rippling abs. Hot damn mmmmm. He got a raging boner that popped between his legs and he could hardly contain himself all through practice. Good thing he’s fucking the captain or he wouldn’t have gotten away with palming his erection by the pool like he was doing.

Okay so anyway they were doing some dirty dirty stuffs in that locker room! They were both nakey and their tonsil ticklers were throbbing and dripping precome. Yummy. So like Rin got on his knees.

"W-what are you doing?" Ai gasped as he felt Rin’s hot breath ghost over his cock.  
"What does it look like I’m doing? I’m gonna suck your cute little dick~" he said all sexily unless it’s Vic doing his voice then it’s not sexy sorry. Just pretend it’s not. I don’t hate Vic or anything I just think his voice is too cute. He was good as Tamaki but that’s because Tamaki is cute and silly.

Okay so back to them doing the dirty. Rin wrapped his soft warm lips around Ai’s begging and dripping love rocket.  
"AH!" Ai couldn’t hold back his moans. Rin felt so good. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. Rin was using his tongue just right. His cock pumped out more precome and Rin lapped at it greedily.

Then suddenly…  
"OW WHAT THE FIZZIDY-UCK?! GOD DAMMIT RIN THAT FUCKIN HURT YOU DUMB SHARK NERD!" Ai uncharacteristically screamed.  
Rin bit down hard on Ai’s dick and that guy’s got some sharp teeth so yeah it really hurt.  
"Oh I just wanted to try something. I heard some people like pain…" Rin said as he shrugged his shoulders not even caring that he hurt his bf’s down there bits.  
"Well I don’t like pain! That hurt!" Ai cried. He was going soft now. Dammit…

"Well _I_ know someone that likes pain” an unknown voice said.

Rin and Ai looked over and saw a German kid who looked like he lived in Hot Topic.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" They both yelled.  
"I’m Noiz and I’m from another series but I’m hot as hell and I love my dick being bitten." Sparkles formed around Noiz and Rin as they ran at each other like a shoujo anime then started making out.  
Ai sat there still naked. “What the fuck? Maybe I’ll go crash that guys series!”

So Ai left and now has a route in dmmd. The end :3


	2. Ai-chan is horny for Sousuke

Ai was super pissed now. Now that him and Rin were no longer an item he was sexually frustrated. He ended up leaving dmmd because everyone there was just a bunch of nerds. He decided he’d set sights on a new man.

"Hey good lookin what’s cookin?" he struck a sexy pose as he said to Sousuke.

"Excuse me?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. What was he trying to do?

"You sir are hot AS FUCK and I’m horny so you wanna bang or not?" Ai tells him then leans forward and whispers "I have no gag reflex~" Sousuke’s dick twitched. That was kinda sexy and he always thought Ai was pretty cute because well who wouldn’t? He’s a precious babe.

"Okay shota boy I’ll fuck you." He says and grabs Ai and drags him back to his room and locks the door.

They both made out and shit because that’s sexy and then they got all nakey.

Ai was already hard and panting. “Gimme your big fat cock please~!” he begs.

"What?! My cock is NOT fat! You are so mean!" Sousuke cries. "My cock is very beautiful and physically fit how dare you!!!" He sobs and runs out of the room still naked.

Ai just laid there all hard and sad because who was gonna fuck him now?!

"Oh fuck it." He says and jacks off and comes on Rin’s pillow and rubs it all in as payback for leaving him for that German nerd. The end :3

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is princessaobaseragaki, come be my friend~!!


End file.
